Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Scale 031
"Satisfaction and Resignation!" is the thirty-first chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V'' manga. This chapter was first printed in February in the April 2018 issue of V Jump, released on February 21, 2018. Summary Featured Duel: Yuya Sakaki and Yuri vs. Sora Shiunin Turn 6: Yuri Yuri goes to grab an Action Card, but Sora activates the Action Card "Bubble Wall", which inflicts 300 LP damage to Yuri (Yuri: 400 → 100 LP). The Pendulum effect of "Starving Venemy Dragon" places one counter on all monsters on the field whenever a card leaves the field ("Dangerous Frightfur Nightmary" and "Frightfur Meister" Venemy Counters: 0 → 1). Sora obtains an Action Card. Yuri places "Predaplant Spider Orchid" in his Pendulum Zone (PS: 8). Yuri activates its effect, destroying a card in a Pendulum Zone. He targets "Frightfur Claw Pirate", which is added to the Extra Deck. Yuri Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon" (2500/2000) from his hand and "Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon" (1200/2400) and "Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon" (1200/600) from his Extra Deck. Yuri activates the effect of "Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon", negating the effects of "Dangerous Frightfur Nightmary" until the End Phase. In response, Sora activates the effect of "Dangerous Fightfur Nightmary", banishing "Frightfur Bone Diver" to prevent effects from targeting this card. Yuri activates "Polymerization", using his three monsters to Fusion Summon "Starving Venemy Lethal Dose Dragon" (2800/2000) ("Dangerous Frightfur Nightmary" and "Frightfur Meister" Venemy Counters: 1 → 5), whose effect places one Venemy Counter on all monsters on the field whenever a card leaves the field. Yuri activates the latter's effect, negating the effects of Sora's monsters. Sora activates the effect of "Dangerous Frightfur Nightmary", banishing a "Frightfur Unit" monster from his Extra Deck - "Frightfur Claw Pirate" - to prevent effects from targeting this card. Yuri activates "Sharp Pendulum Strike", destroying one of his opponent's monsters, and targets "Dangerous Frightfur Nightmary". Sora activates "Frightfur Change of Memory", Special Summoning "Frightfur Bone Diver" from his Deck, and have Yuri's effect target that monster instead ("Dangerous Frightfur Nightmary" and "Frightfur Meister" Venemy Counters: 5 → 9, "Lethal Dose Dragon" Venemy Counters: 0 → 4). As "Frightfur Bone Diver" is destroyed while Sora has 2000 or less LP, his LP doubles (Sora: 2000 → 4000 LP). Yuri activates the Action Card "Revibubble", setting a Trap Card that was activated this turn. He sets "Sharp Pendulum Strike" ("Nightmary" and "Frightfur Meister" Venemy Counters: 9 → 11, "Lethal Dose Dragon" Venemy Counters: 4 → 6). Sora also activates "Revibubble", setting "Frightfur Change of Memory" ("Dangerous Frightfur Nightmary" and "Frightfur Meister" Venemy Counters: 11 → 13, "Lethal Dose Dragon" Venemy Counters: 6 → 8). Yuri activates "Sharp Pendulum Strike" to destroy "Dangerous Frightfur Nightmary", but Sora activates "Frightfur Change of Memory", Special Summoning "Frightfur Bone Diver", and have Yuri's effect destroy that monster instead ("Nightmary" and "Meister" Venemy Counters: 13 → 17, "Lethal Dose Dragon" Venemy Counters: 8 → 12). "Lethal Dose Dragon" attacks "Dangerous Frightfur Nightmary", whose ATK increases equal to the number of Frightfur Units in Sora's Graveyard times 300 ("Nightmary": 2000 → 5900 ATK). An unknown effect cause all non-"Starving Venemy" monster to lose 100 ATK for each Venemy Counter on the field. There are 46 counters on the field, which causes "Dangerous Frightfur Nightmary" to lose 4600 ATK ("Dangerous Frightfur Nightmary": 5900 → 1300 ATK). "Starving Venemy Lethal Dose Dragon" also gains ATK equal to the number of Venemy Counters on the field times 100 ("Lethal Dose": 2800 → 7400 ATK). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Mistakes *Yuri stated there were 47 Venemy Counters on the field. This was corrected to 46 upon the volume 5's release.